Cavemen
The Cavemen (also known as Cave Dwellers) are a primitive race of human-like barbarians and the secondary antagonists in the 2008 animated film Turok: Son of Stone. This army consists of about 763 barbarians. They are Chichak's army. Role in the film The Cavemen are a group of primitive barbarians who lived in their cave. After Chichak kills the Cavemen king, he becomes the new king of the group, having asserted his authoritative dominance. Later that night, a Caveman is seen outside roasting something on a rotisserie. Inside the cave, the Cavemen are seen having dinner, which consist of a lot of meat from animals that they have killed. The two Cavemen are also banging rocks and sticks on logs for making music, and the three Cavemen bow to their king, Chichak (who is sitting on a stone-comprised throne). A Cavewoman is seen feeding her children's meat, but one begins to fight over the one that took it. Another Cavewoman offers Chichak (who assumes that it is his horse, Quadrupedal) some meat, so he refuses. The Cavewoman begins to grunt to have him eat it, while the three Cavemen watch her. When Chichak finally takes it, he takes a strip of it and finds it to be not bad before continuing to eat. Outside, the cooking Caveman is seen taking two big chunks of meat of his dinner. The meat he is eating reveals that it is the Caveman king. As Chichak finishes his meat, he orders all of the Cave people to listen to him. He tells them that he is looking for others like him, but they don't seem to get it. He repeats it again by saying that they look like him, and wants to kill them. However, they still don't get it and go back to eating. One Caveman tells him sit down, but Chichak doesn't want to stay with them, but to find his enemy. The Caveman tries to calm him down, but Chichak shoots his head, shocking the others. Chichak then takes some blood of the dead Caveman and makes two familiar marks on the wall, shocking the others with surprise. When he asked if they seen the marks before, all of the Cavemen agree and point outside to tell him where they are. Later, Turok is seen in his cave and hears a noise, believing that it is Sepinta. However, it is a Caveman and he attacks him. Turok throws his tomahawk at the Cave Dweller, which didn't kill him yet. When the Caveman proceeds to strangle him, Turok sinks it deeper and tore it out, which is strong enough to kill the Caveman. As he gathers his bow and arrows, several of the other villagers are attacked and killed by the Cavemen. One Caveman lifts up a villager and the shadows shows that Caveman rips him apart. A little girl is attacked by a Caveman, but Turok shoots it with three arrows, which didn't kill it. When it saw him, Turok shot another arrow and this time its chest, but it wasn't deep enough, which allows the Caveman to remove it. When Turok asked Sepinta what does it take to kill these "men", Sepinta responds that they are not men. She knocks down the Caveman and it gets impaled by the three arrows, which still didn't kill it. The Caveman is still alive and then tries to pull Sepinta to have her impaled by the arrows, but Turok successfully saves her by finishing off the Caveman with an arrow in its head. Catori and Andar are attacked by a bloodthirsty Caveman, which gets shot by Andar with an arrow, but he didn't die. He tries to remove the arrow completely, but only gets half of it. When Catori asked what they are, Andar said that they are devils. The Caveman was about to attack them, but he gets bashed in the head by Turok's tomahawk. Turok tells them stay in the opening when they fight them, and warns them if they get cornered by them, the two will die. As he goes out to fight the Cavemen, at least two villagers are impaled by a spear thrown by the Cavemen. The four female villagers tried to get to safety by climbing on a ladder, but a Caveman shakes the ladder and throws it and the four villagers off the cliff as they fall to their deaths. While Turok aids Koba, Chichak was about to shoot him, but only for Koba and a villager to chase him. Chichak kills the villager as Koba catches him to kill him. Chichak stabs his right leg, which gives the Cavemen the chance to kill him. Koba uses a spear and tosses some of the Cavemen to the void. When Sepinta sees Chichak, she was wondering who is he, which Turok tells her that he's his enemy. As Koba bravely tries to fend them all off and prevent them from reaching the other side, the fight triggers a hole in the bridge, with a Caveman dangling on to him to not fall. Koba gets him off as the Caveman hollers in horror and falls to his death in the void. As Koba gets back up, some of the Cavemen have already reached the other side, but are killed by Sepinta and Turok. He then tells her to cut the bridge or they will keep coming until they will be all dead, but Sepinta rushes to help Koba. When she tries to help him, Turok tells her to do it, but Sepinta will not allow Koba to die. With no choice, Turok pushes her out of the way and prepares to cut the ropes. Koba nods at Turok to do it and accepts his fate. Turok cuts the ropes, which sends Koba and the caught Cavemen to the void, killing them. Sepinta looks down with sadness and sorrow of Koba's loss. Without the bridge, Chichak and the other Cavemen can't reach the other side, but he tells Turok to look behind him. A lot of villagers have been killed, with Chichak vowing to kill Turok and the others, and reclaim his father's blame. Meanwhile, the Carnotaurus leaves to find food for herself. Turok proceeds to follow and ends up finding the lair of the Cavemen. Suddenly, one of them appears out of nowhere and knocks him out. Turok then wakes up with scratches on him and has his arms tied to a pillar. He is surrounded by several Cave Dwellers and Chichak arrives with the tomahawk that used to belong his father. He chats with Turok about it and having Turok's chief killed. Turok yells at him that his chief was his brother. Chichak then asked him why was he not fighting by his side. He then sinks his hand in one of Turok's wounds and goes deeper. He then uses Turok's blood to make the mark on his face. When he asked him where are Catori, Andar and the villagers, Turok refused to answer. Chichak then begins to slash him with a knife. Meanwhile, Chichak arrives with the two Cavemen and reveal they've captured Andar, who secretly followed Turok. Chichak threatens to kill Andar if Turok does not tell him where the cliff people are. Later, Chichak then spares Andar and tells the Cavemen to watch over them. Andar sadly blames himself, but Turok tells him his father's strength is in him and Turok himself. While the Cave Dweller picks lice off of the other's head, Turok tells him to do what he needs to do when he gives the signal. When Turok frees himself, he tells Andar to do the distraction. When Andar acts like he's a child, the Cavemen hear him and investigate to hear him. Turok knocks one a Caveman out, and the other one sees him and tries to attack him, but Turok impales him with a spear. The other Caveman recovered and tries to attack him, but Andar wraps his arms around his neck, but he gets tossed. Turok then throws the spear and it strikes the Caveman right on the left shoulder, killing it. As the two get out, blood begins to come out of Turok's cuts and lets them drop on the floor. When Andar asked what is he doing, Turok says "From blood follows blood.". As they walk, he leaves a trail behind. The smell of blood attracts the Carnotaurus. The dinosaur then finds them as Turok pushes Andar out of the way to prevent him from being eaten. Turok uses a spear tied with a rope from the tip and end. He uses it on the Carnotaurus's mouth like the reins on a horse. He is able to tame it and get it to head to the mountain with two peaks and Andar gets on. Meanwhile, while the villagers were on their way to the summer hunting grounds, one of the Mastodons stepped on a sharp rock. Sepinta tells the others to put what she carries on the others. Catori then tells Sepinta that one of the women said that she sent no one to find Andar. Sepinta says that Andar may come back himself, but the truth is that she cannot spare anyone. Catori asked if she must go alone, Sepinta tells her she would die. Catori begs for her to help her find her child, but Sepinta tells her that he's not a child and if he went after Turok, she cannot make others pay for his mistake, much to Catori's dismay. Suddenly, falling rocks are thrown by the Cave Dwellers. They managed to trap them and they begin to attack. Chichak is successfully able to kill many of them. One of the Mastodons has been killed. Aniwa and her Terror Bird both fight off several Cavemen, but her mount is eventually injured (later the people will take her Terror Bird to the Lost Land animal hospital). Sepinta and Catori both shoot arrows at the Cavemen. One Caveman was about to kill Catori, but Chichak shoots him and he threatens to kill her himself. Suddenly, Chichak sees the tamed Carnotaurus with Turok and Andar. The Carnotaurus steps on several of the Cave Dwellers as Chichak tries to shoot it, but misses. Several of the other Cave Dwellers are knocked off the cliff. Andar jumps off the dinosaur and to find Aniwa. She gives him a hug, and Aniwa tells him that the others said he was dead, but she knew he would come. Andar says that the man defends the people he loves. Suddenly, a Caveman attacks them, but the two kill it with two knives. Andar shoots his arrows, while Aniwa uses her knife to fight off the Cavemen. The Cave Dwellers even try to fight the dinosaur. The Carnotaurus devours one of them and Turok jumps off the dinosaur. Turok slashes several of them with the tamed dinosaur aiding him. When Catori said, "What a beast,", Sepinta is shot in the head by Chichak. Enraged, Turok charges at him and they wrestle each other. Chichak is able to punch him a few times, but Turok manages to get his father's tomahawk and tosses it in the air before grabbing the handle again. Chichak picks up his gun, laughs and says, "Die, Turok!" He then fire his gun, but the bullet missed. Turok then threw the tomahawk and it went right through Chichak's neck. Chichak tries to cover his neck from bleeding, but fails. Chichak is now deceased as his severed head falls on the ground. The tamed Carnotaurus then stomps Chichak's head flat, then his body lays on the ground. The dinosaur roars at the villagers, then approaches Turok and snarls at him. The thunderbolt is then shown in the background. Turok remains still as the Carnotaurus reveals blood on her teeth. She makes a few growls, as if she is trying to communicate with him to either thank him or telling him that she must do something else. The remaining Cavemen try to sneak past her, but she catches them. The Cave Dwellers run for their lives as the Carnotaurus chases them. With Turok letting the Carnotaurus live and the Cavemen to leave them being chased, he turns back to see everyone with Sepinta (who was deceased). On top of the summer hunting grounds, everyone is seen with torches and plan to burn Sepinta's body, her weapons and items. They all look down with sadness and sorrow for the loss of their chief. Aniwa sobs as she and Andar let go. Personality The Cavemen are known to be brutal, ruthless, and aggressive. They are portrayed as dangerous and violent brutes who love eating meat, fighting and killing people, and hunting animals. Despite their cannibalistic and hostile nature, the Cavemen are shown to be extremely polite and thoughtful when they have dinner with Chichak. Sometimes, they can also be cheerful, victorious and appreciative when they cheer after Chichak killed the Cavemen king. They are also known to be quiet, peaceful and nonviolent, as they bang rocks and sticks on logs for making music. Also, they can occasionally be terrified when they run away and get chased by the fearless and adventurous Carnotaurus. Physical Appearance The Cavemen are a race of overweight, barefoot, dark tan humanoid cave apes with black hair, sharp teeth, and they wear different colored loincloths (either brown, emerald green, green, lime green, blue, lavender, sienna, or cream). Gallery Turok-caveman.jpg 1201456267 3.jpg|The Cavemen attacking Turok and the Carnotaurus. Trivia *They are voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, Corey Burton, Keith Ferguson (who also played Lord Hater), Jeff Bennett, Peter Cullen, Tom Kenny, Gary Oldman (who also played Ruber and Lord Shen), Rodger Bumpass, Mark Hamill, David Brimmer (who also played Professor Pester), Vincent Tong, Richard Dreyfuss, Danny Mann, Jess Harnell, the late John Cygan, Rob Paulsen, Clancy Brown, Eric Stuart, Sam Riegel, Jack Angel, Ron Perlman, Patrick Warburton, Tony Anselmo, Paul Eiding, Wally Wingert, Brian Drummond, Fred Tatasciore, James Arnold Taylor, Michael Gough, Bill Farmer, Steve Blum, Joe Whyte, Bob Bergen, Philip Proctor, Kevin Michael Richardson (who also played Captain Gantu), Christopher Lloyd, and Jim Cummings. Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Hostile Species Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Greedy Category:Monsters Category:Barbarian Category:Humanoid Category:Mongers Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Man-Eaters Category:Wrestlers Category:Nameless Category:Mute Category:Posthumous Category:Murderer Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Misanthropes Category:Remorseful Category:Successful Category:Protective Category:Redeemed Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Usurper Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Dimwits Category:Monarchs Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Guardians Category:Insecure Category:Conspirators Category:Wrathful Category:Xenophobes Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Gaolers Category:Nemesis Category:Mutated Category:Elderly Category:Cowards Category:Opportunists Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals